


A Huge Mistake

by feelsandotps



Category: Gossip Girl, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsandotps/pseuds/feelsandotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena Gilbert left Mystic Falls when her parents died and never knew of any vampires in the city. She moved to the Upper East Side where she met Blair Waldorf. Surprisingly for them both, they started a relationship. And then, after a big fight between the two of them, Blair went and slept with her ex-boyfriend, Chuck Bass and is now feeling guilty about it. That's where this little drabble starts off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Huge Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a drabble I wrote a little while back when I watched the movie ‘The Roomate’ starring both Leighton Meester and Nina Dobrev with my friend and we started this crack!ship, which we took more and more seriously afterwards and this idea wouldn't leave my mind.
> 
> I could end up writing the whole story, but I'm kind of scared of it. I could maybe just do a series of drabbles with it, I don't know.
> 
> A huge thanks to my friend djeny who beta’d this.

Blair entered Elena’s apartment and went straight to the elevator. When she reached it, she pressed the button and waited for the door to open in front of her and then went in. When the door closed, she took off the proud look that she always had on her face publicly and pressed herself down against the back wall, revealing all her insecurities in her eyes. Why had she done this and risked everything that she had built with Elena, her bright new life and their relationship? Why did she have to be so weak and go to sleep with someone else after one big fight? She feared that Elena would never forgive her this. It was true that she had felt that it was wrong immediately after it had been over with Chuck, but she should have never slept with him in the first place. She loved Elena, she truly did.

The little ring indicated to Blair that she had reached Elena’s floor and that the inevitable was approaching faster and faster with every second that went by. The door opened a little too fast for her taste and she slowly exited the elevator and went straight to Elena’s – no, their room. Elena was sitting there on the side of the bed, tears filling her eyes. When Blair was close enough, she saw a little smile on the corner of Elena’s lips appear. Maybe there was still hope.

Elena spoke first. ‘I’m so sorry for what I said earlier Blair. Of course, I don’t want you to forget who you are and the people you love for me. I can’t ask you to change only for my own benefits. Let’s put all of this behind us, shall we?’

How much Blair would have loved to hear those words if she had not gone through a crazy phase an hour before. But now, Elena’s words broke her heart because it showed that she was entirely in their relationship, that she was willing to forget her insecurities, it must have been hard for her to accept everything, and now Blair was going to destroy everything all over again. For a few seconds, Blair considered the idea of keeping everything a secret – as long as Chuck wouldn’t say anything – but deeply inside of her, Blair knew that there was no going back, she had to tell her the truth.

Blair opened her mouth but no sounds would come out, only tears were flooding out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Something was also chocking her from the inside. She fought to get the words out even though it was killing her to do it.

‘Oh, Elena… I am so so sorry. I just made a huge mistake, I ruined everything…’

As she was speaking, Blair saw her girlfriend’s olive-skinned face lose its composure gradually; a single tear came out of her right eye, running down her cheek as she realized that nothing would be the same anymore. Seeing Elena’s reaction was even worse than everything that she already felt herself…


End file.
